A Very Merry Season
by KateWare
Summary: (cover image not mine) Bellarke AU by KateWare seen also on Tumblr. Clarke is busy decorating for the holiday season when Bellamy comes home early and surprises her. Both her and Bellamy are excited to share their first winter together with the rest of The 100. (I hope to continue this story into a short series for the holidays and, as always, reviews help the enthusiasm!).


The fragrant smell of Christmas hung in the air. Cinnamon, eggnog and pine filled the room with delicious cheer. The fire, burning low in the chimney, crackled, emanating gentle warmth and bathing the walls in soft, golden hues.

Clarke Griffin, standing on a small wooden ladder, decorated the Christmas tree with care. Each garland she draped, each ornament she hung – was placed strategically amongst the pine branches. She had all but finished except for the star that topped the tree. Clarke reached up, attempting to clasp the star to the uppermost branch, but being so short was damnable at best. If she fell, which was highly likely, she would fall face first into the tree and cut her legs. Maybe wearing Bellamy's oversized shirt wasn't the greatest idea, but it smelled like him and the material was soft against her skin.

However, she was determined to finish the tree before he came home. And, besides, she never really cared about vanity anyway. What were a few scratches in the long run? Clarke grabbed the glistening star off the ladder's step and climbed to the very top. She reached out – her arm was only inches too short. Determined to get the stupid ornament on the tree, Clarke reached forwards again only this time she heard the front door open and close behind her.

Bellamy.

She cursed loudly and lost her balance. Her legs shook as she tried to stand upright.

"Clarke!" Bellamy's voice was urgent. She heard him run towards her, tossing his keys on the counter, and caught her just before she fell face first into the tree. His warm hands grabbed her waist and tugged her against his chest. Clarke's feet dangled above the ground and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She gave a short laugh as Bellamy set her back down on the floor, her bare feet once more on the warm wooden surface.

"My hero." she teased, planting a kiss on his cheek. Only, Bellamy didn't look quite as relived as she felt. He caught her hand and rubbed his thumb across her palm, something he did when he was nervous.

"Clarke, you know you're…" he began. She abruptly held up her other hand.

"Don't say it." she warned, her voice soft.

"…too short to reach the top of the tree…" he grinned and looked down at her. Clarke smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"It's not my fault that you bought the tallest tree at Home Depot!" she retorted and crossed her arms. Bellamy's eyes lit up, and Clarke immediately knew that he was about to push her buttons.

"What would I tell your mom? 'Clarke fell into the Christmas tree _again_'" he baited, knowing he would get her fired up. And Clarke just _knew_ he loved it when she got fired up.

"That was one time!"

"Almost happened a second time." Bellamy pointed out, motioning towards the tree, trying and failing to keep his tone serious.

"Wait until I tell Octavia about your…" she started and that's when Bellamy picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She squealed in surprise and gently grabbed at his hair, soft to the touch. His black curls ran through her fingers like oil.

"Ouch, Princess not so tight!" he said, gripping her legs to his chest. She bent down over his face, her blonde hair dangling upside down and her eyes twinkling.

"What was that Bellamy?" she asked, a knowing grin plastered across her lips. "Never heard that one before."

He pinched her calf.

"Ow! Hey…"

"Just grab the star." he said, through slightly gritted teeth. Clarke mumbled something she hoped he didn't hear and picked the ornament off the ladder where it had fallen. He walked her closer to the Christmas tree and she was able to easily place the star on top. Clarke clapped excitedly then gently reached down to sweep Bellamy's curls out of his eyes. She noticed him smiling, a rare sight to see.

"Isn't this great!" she said as Bellamy walked her over towards the couch. "Now we can invite O and Lincoln – Oh I bet Raven wants to come too! Jasper and Monty of course will want to eat your cake…" Clarke was cut off when she was tossed onto the couch. She landed softly on her back.

She grinned up at Bellamy who quickly joined her.

"I'm sure they'll love _my _food you mean." he said nonchalantly, careful not to put his entire weight on top of her. She reached up and traced the contours of his face.

"You know I'm hopeless in the kitchen." Clarke replied softly.

"Oh trust me, I know." he murmured and kissed her lips gently. She giggled and Bellamy couldn't help but give a short laugh against her mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Princess…" he whispered in her ear.


End file.
